Mobile telephones with multi-function capability, or “smart phones,” have become prevalent in our society over the last decade. Smart phones with their capacity to download applications have become so intricate to an owner's daily routine that many people are never without their smart phone. While the comfort of having the smart phone twenty-four hours a day is reassuring, this can also pose problems due to the sensitivity of electronic devices to certain environmental conditions such as heat, moisture, dust, and the like.
For this reason, smart phone cases have become commonplace as well. Such cases are used to shield the smart phones from shock, and to keep dust away from the device while protecting the sensitive screen or antenna. The art is plentiful with various phone cases that have both aesthetic and practical utility. However, certain improvements are still possible with smart phone cases that will further protect the phone and provide additional convenience.
Many people like to have their phone with them for activities such as exercising at a gym or running/biking/jogging outdoors on a trail. While it is desirable to have a smart phone at hand during these activities (especially of the smart phone is performing a task related to the activity such as playing music, timing a run, or monitoring a workout), sweat and moisture can invade a smart phone through a case or holder and damage or ruin the phone. Given the high costs of these smart phones, it would be desirable to have a case and band that could keep the phone in a convenient location (such as an armband to secure the phone to the user's upper arm) while being constructed in such as manner as to protect the phone from moisture through sweat, light rain, spilled water, etc. The present invention solves this dilemma with a stylish, secure, light-weight phone case that is moisture resistant and capable of being worn easily and securely.
It is preferable that the invention be developed in multiple sizes, to accommodate other items besides phones. For example, a smaller version of the invention can be created for sets of keys or a smaller electronic device such as a beeper. The smaller version would work the same as the larger version, but be less intrusive for smaller items. In another preferred embodiment, the phone case includes a separate compartment for securing a key or the like.